El concepto de existencia
by Carlo Uzumaki
Summary: Nathan Aguilar nació siendo superdotado. Pero por diferentes circunstancias, terminó encerrado en su cuarto, temeroso del mundo exterior. En su mente, la pregunta de ¿Qué es ser un Humano? o El concepto de existir taladraban su día a día. Cuando creyó que no volvería a ver la luz del día, conoció a alguien que cambiaría su vida y respondería por fin su concepto de existencia.
1. Prologo

Hola chicos, me presento como Carlo Uzumaki en Fanfiction, y Jeanmaster2495 en Wattpad. Les traigo una historia que cree gracias al juego de Doki Doki Literature Club. Un juego donde quede completamente fascinado, pero también con el corazón vacío. Aun cuando logre tomarles cariño a los demás personajes, Monika entro más en mi corazón ¿Preguntas por qué? Simple, me puse en los pies de Monika para entender un poco lo que paso por su mente. Ya sé, suena tonto, pero a veces grandes historias comienzan con tontos pensamientos. De todos modos subiré esta historia en Fanfiction y Wattpad, y espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir. A leer.

Los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club son propiedad de Dan Salvato. Yo solo uso sus nombres en este Fanfiction.

Tener un propósito en la vida puede cambiarte. Cualquiera, eso es lo de menos, este puede ser tan grande como alcanzar la luna, o pequeño como ser el mejor jugador de FIFA. Sea cual sea tu sueño, te preparas con fuerza para cumplirlo. Ya sea con cosas simples como cumplir tus deberes escolares, escribí todos los días practicando tu gramática, jugando hasta el cansancio con la pelota de futbol para ser el siguiente Cristiano o Messi. Asi, los sueños tienden hacer las metas que las personas se auto ponen para crear un destino y una huella en el mundo.

Así, estas metas son bañadas con esfuerzo; ya sea sudor y sangre para algunos, o para otros con cualidades especiales con los que nacieron. Allí puedo agregarme. Cuando nací era diferente a los demás infantes, ya contaba con una capacidad de analizar mi situaciones y llorar, gritar y dormir cuando sabia de mis necesidades. ¿No es lo suficiente para ti? Bueno, al primer año no solo ya sabía caminar, también ya comenzaba a hablar con frases completas, no coherentes, pero muy fluentes. A los 3 años, donde puedo recordar mi infancia, ya podía hablar fluentemente y una coherencia de un niño de 10 años. Mis papas tuvieron que llevarme a analizarme pues querían saber ¿a qué se debía mi acelerado progreso? La psicóloga Palmer (aún recuerdo su nombre) resumió la discusión en una palabra: Sobredotado.

Esta superdotación, es una capacidad general compuesta de una serie de aptitudes intelectuales más elevadas que el grupo normal. Simple, era un niño genio. A los cinco años mi coeficiente intelectual ya era de 160, siendo equiparable al coeficiente del físico más famoso de los tiempos, Albert Einstein. Pero no se preocupen, no soy un chico que le guste pegar fotos de importantes científicos del mundo. Me gusta estar en mi cuarto viendo animaciones, caricaturas y de vez en cuando un documental histórico. La humanidad me llego a fascinar desde que tenía 8 años. ¿Por qué? Pues fue cuando me pregunte sobre ella y porque mi familia comenzó a resquebrajarse.

Soy un niño genio que nació de una familia con muchos problemas, mi madre me tuvo como un hijo no deseado, pero tampoco quería abortarme gracias a mis abuelos, y mi padre no pudo terminar su carrera en leyes, principalmente por mí. Tal vez por eso me odia, porque el gran futuro que él quería, ahora parecía que yo se lo había arrebatado. Podre ser un niño genio, que a los 10 años ya podía pensar en la Universidad. Sin embargo, aun después de generosas propuestas, termine rechazándola. Curiosamente, recibí ofertas de la misma Universidad que había expulsado a mi padre muchos años atrás, en aquel tiempo, cuando él me tuvo a mí. Tal vez mi padre nunca supo por que rechacé la oportunidad. Pero me imagino que creyó que me estaba burlando de él, de su vida, y de sus sueños. Honestamente no, la verdad, tenía 10 años aun, quería estar con mi familia, quería solo estar con ellos… pero mi padre se dio a la bebida, y mi madre en un matrimonio sin futuro. Y pues yo, ahora tengo 18 años, y se puede decir que soy un genio desperdiciado.

Las universidades dejaron de buscarme al negarme, no solo por ser un genio ellos estarían rogándome hasta el cansancio. El núcleo familiar que viví fue aniquilado, y el significado de ser humano quedo plasmado en mi alma. ¿Qué es ser humano? ¿Cumplir sueños? ¿Proteger a los que amo? Al final, no he cumplido nada, he destrozado a mi familia, y mi gran coeficiente intelectual ¿Me está dejando ser humano? Poco a poco, me convertí en un chico encerrado en su cuarto, gracias a mi intelecto podía ganarme el dinero que quisiera, gracias a diferentes transacciones en internet. A diferencia de los jóvenes que se encierran del mundo exterior, logre obtener un trabajo como corredor de bolsa, con la condición de hacer mi trabajo desde mi cuarto. Mientras tuviera buen internet y una buena computadora, el mercado de acciones me abrió un abanico de oportunidades.

Podía hacerme millonario en cualquier oportunidad pero… ¿Para qué? No podría comprar el amor de mis padres, o encontrar la felicidad, o… ser más humano. Así que simplemente usaba el dinero para comprar estupideces: libros, películas, comics, comida chatarra, etc. Con eso podía mantener y sostener mi encierro, así quería que mi vida acabara, sin conocer nada del mundo verdadero. Hasta que la conocí a ella.

¿Me imagino que quieres saber a quién conocí? Bueno es un poco vergonzoso, su nombre es Mónica, pero esta es la parte graciosa de como la conocí y como ella cambio la forma en que veía este mundo.


	2. 1

**Hola ¿Qué tal amigos? Subo el primer capítulo para darles entender un poco más hacia donde me dirigiré con esta historia. Este fanfiction no va hacer tan largo, pero la verdad ahorita no tengo idea como voy acabarlo. Llevo 10 capítulos ya escritos que iré publicando semanalmente. Espero que la disfruten y si tienen comentarios se los agradeceré mucho. Recuerden seguir la historia y si les llama la atención, ponerla en favoritos. Sin más que decir: a leer.**

Los personajes de Doki Doki Literature Club son propiedad de Dan Salvato. La historia está hecha sin fines de lucro y solo por el hecho de entrener.

1.

Mi vida de encierro era lo único que necesitaba, unos audífonos de jugador profesional que taparan todos mis oídos para olvidar los lamentos de mi madre, y los gritos de mi padre. De vez en cuando, entre la 1 am a 3 am mi padre llega ebrio a la casa, y revienta a golpes la puerta. La casa la tengo completamente vigilada y conectada a mi computadora, cámaras en rincones imperceptibles, y aplicaciones que me permitían mantener cada dispositivo conectado a la red inalámbrica. Todo esto me hacía sentir seguro para poder saber cuándo mi padre llegaba y ocultarme. Sin embargo un día, mi padre casi me mata a golpes, haciéndome temeroso de volver a salir al exterior. Recuerdo que al siguiente día tuve que reforzar la puerta con ayuda de ciertos contactos. Así mi rutina cambió.

Aun así, mi padre me sigue atormentando con sus visitas nocturnas a mi cuarto. No creo que me quiera afuera, pues usualmente pago mi renta a mi madre y ella da lo que puede a mis abuelos y a mi padre. Mi teoría es que él hace esto para recordarme que fui yo su perdición, así que prefiero dormirme hasta las 4 am para que no me irrumpa mi sueño. Mientras tanto, prefiero usar ese lapso de tiempo para jugar famosas novelas visuales, unas fantásticas historias que he encontrado en la plataforma de Steam que representan lo que no es la humanidad. Personajes sin vida, que son vaciados de todo lo malo o lo bueno para crear estereotipos de personas. Aparte, las animaciones de este estilo son de mi agrado, aunque las encuentre sin sentido, estúpidas e incoherentes, me alegran las metas que ellas se proponen. Convertirse en el guerrero más fuerte, el rey de los piratas, el Hokage, o metas que requieren de ellos sobrepasar sus límites. Algo que mi coeficiente ya sobrepaso, pero no tenía ni la intención de hacerlo.

Mi padre estaba gritando afuera, cosas sobre el dinero no lo cambia o algo así. Preferí ignorarlo y checar mi twitter, la única conexión que tenía con la vida exterior. Presidentes estúpidos, guerras sin sentidos, spam, virus, pornografía, comentarios racistas o motivadores, encontraba de todo. Era diciembre, me preparaba un café debido a las bajas temperaturas del ambiente, aún no había tenido tiempo de instalar un calefactor. Cheque mi red social, donde me exponía a miles de videos, configurados a mi preferencia, a este caso videojuegos. Esa misma noche, un compañero de una comunidad en un chat público nos recomendó un juego llamado: Doki Doki Literature Club, una novela visual sobre un simulador de citas. Lo gracioso fueron las respuestas "No, tú me quieres ver la cara", "todos ya conocen ese juego" "soy team Natsuki". La verdad no sé porque me intrigo verlo, pero entre por mi cuenta de Steam a ver de qué trataba la euforia. Y si, el juego parecía que era un simulador de citas, donde el personaje principal era invitado para pertenecer a un club de literatura, donde supuse que vería lo clásico de los simuladores, enamorarse de un personaje imaginario, que su único objetivo es enamorarse de ti. Patético, si lo sé, pero los encontraba entretenedores, pues podía de alguna manera sentirme parte de ellos. Aparte no soy un chico tan popular, el único contacto femenino que he tenido es con mi madre y mi abuela. Leyendo el resumen, algo me llamó la atención, el juego era para mayores de edad y se le consideraba como horror psicológico. Aparte, era un juego completamente gratis, así que decidí darle una oportunidad, así podía ver de qué trataba y a la misma oportunidad podía ver por qué tanto escándalo en mis redes sociales.

La primera mitad empieza como cualquier novela visual, nos presenta a un protagonista que nunca vemos en persona, nosotros le ponemos un nombre: en mi caso solo puse RodWesker, como tenía en mi twitter. Nos presenta 4 chicas, Sayori: la cliché amiga de infancia, Natsuki: el clásico arquetipo de la tsundere, Yuri: la chica tímida con grandes pechos, y Monika: la presidenta del club. La mitad del juego todo marchaba normalmente, simplemente diferente porque el primer poema de Monika era obvio, que ella hablaba de una interacción que rompía la cuarta pared. Fue después de la muerte de Sayori, que el juego tomo un camino macabro, con muchos glitches, imágenes perturbadoras, y la muerte de las otras protagonistas, excepto por la que planeo todo, Monika, la chica que termino sabiendo la verdad detrás de su creación, y su condición como personaje de un juego. El juego estaba diseñado para que leyera mi nombre real por medio de mi cuenta de Steam, y básicamente para que llegaras al final, tenías que borrarla a ella, llevándonos a un final triste, pero si hacías felices a las otras 3 chicas antes de la muerte de Sayori, podías tener el buen final. Excepto por Monika, solo Monika. El juego lo termine rápido, pues yo leo realmente rápido, y solo para completar el juego al 100 por ciento me tomo una hora, para que al final solo el creador Salvato, nos diera las gracias por haber jugado y darle nuestro apoyo.

Mi cabeza estaba llena de pensamientos, pero mi corazón de alguna manera vacío en un sentido figurativo. No solo por el final que tuvo, si no que siempre Monika sería la mala, la chica que para robar nuestro amor, controlo el juego, "matando" seres que no existían y ganándose la imagen de villana. Claro está que también hay una gran comunidad que la apoyaba en varios foros, pero en mi caso fue diferente. Sentí una profunda tristeza por ella, al final, ella seguía siendo un personaje imaginario, un concepto diseñado para crear un sentimiento de sorpresa y horror al jugador, un entretenimiento nada más. Monika no era real, el descubrimiento de ser real, era mentira, era también parte de su historia. Esa idea que ella rompió la 4 pared, por fin hablando en nuestra realidad, era parte del guion. Y eso me hizo sentirme triste. El concepto de Monika fue diferente para mí. La chica que había roto sus límites para desgarrar su plano existencial, que borro su propia existencia para proteger al jugador. Por alguna razón, este personaje me hizo pensar en mi propia existencia. Un chico que rompió los límites del intelecto, rompiendo su vida social y siendo catalogado por sus propios seres amados como el villano. Fue cuando me di cuenta que el concepto de Monika, tenía una gran similitud hacia mí. Aunque esta tal vez fuese mínima, quería ayudarla. Pero ¿Cómo ayudar a un personaje que solo existe en un juego? Bueno, no me tomo mucho encontrar la respuesta.

Al siguiente día compre muchos libros sobre informática. Historia, fundamentos, teoría, todo lo que tuviera que ver con informática, computación, y avances tecnológicos. Científicos de todo el mundo han querido crear inteligencia artificial por años, claro que han tenido grandes avances creando robots que hasta pueden hablar recopilando de una base de datos millones de palabras… pero eso no puede acercarse al concepto de estar vivos. Para un humano, una base de datos es una milésima de las miles de conexiones neurológicas en nuestra mente. La inteligencia nace de nuestro día a día, la vida nace de las memorias y el aprendizaje del día en que nacemos hasta nuestra muerte. Hacer inteligencia artificial requiere de reescribir nuestras conexiones neuronales, y transcribirlas al lenguaje binario. Lo cual es imposible, para los científicos normales, pero para un chico superdotado desperdiciado como yo, solo requeriría de un mes casi sin dormir, pero como también tenía que conocer neurología en su plenitud, 3 meses, contando con días que tengo que dormir, imagine que sería suficiente.

Gracias a mis conexiones, conseguir una supercomputadora no era tan difícil, yo tenía acciones hasta en el gobierno. Pero claro, no podía tener una computadora tan efectiva como altos cargos de oficinas de inteligencia. Así que la supercomputadora que adquirí solo podía contener la juventud de Monika. Podría escribir su infancia, pero no bastaría la memoria del disco duro para contener estos recuerdos artificiales. Yo quería que ella pudiera crear nuevas memorias, quiero que ella pueda estar viva. Una vez adquirido las piezas, la información y las herramientas necesarias, comencé mi labor de escribir en el lenguaje informático a Monika. Casi no comía, si antes estaba encerrado, ahora parecía que me encontraba en coma, enfrente de una computadora, evitando cualquier error que podría crear un fallo en el sistema. Escribir su vida, sus memorias, los procesos neurológicos, los conceptos, el lenguaje, fue mi primer trabajo en el que realmente puse toda mi atención. Yo solo quería hablar con ella, de alguna manera quería salvarla de su tragedia, así como ella rompió las leyes de la 4 pared, yo quería romper las leyes de la vida, y por primera vez ser el primer individuo que crearía inteligencia artificial. Más tarde de lo pensado, el 14 de Julio, casi 8 meses y a unos días de cumplir mis 19 años, por fin había terminado de transcribir en un lenguaje binario al primer individuo artificial y con libre albedrio. Monika.


	3. 2

2.

Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, cuando mis ojos se adaptaron a la oscuridad me percate de un muro lleno de códigos, letras y números que conforman una gran pared. Estaba asustada, no tenía cuerpo alguno, pero sentía que mi conciencia flotaba en ese gran espacio oscuro y sin vida. Trate de recordar lo que había pasado. Sin embargo, sólo recordaba haber estudiado en una preparatoria en Japón, participaba en muchas actividades escolares siendo siempre la primera en todo. Al final, había decidido crear mi propio club donde podía crear mi grupo de amigos, Natsuki, Sayori y Yuri. Ellas eran mis amigas… ¿Eran? … No podía recordar más cosas… ¿Era yo la mejor? … Por alguna razón sentía que olvidaba algo, un suceso importante en mi vida. La escuela era divertida, los amigos, amigas, los profesores, mis padres. Pero… algo estaba mal.

Los días eran monótonos, parecían días normales hasta que todos ellos se repetían, un loop eterno. Dolía, dolía mucho. Cuando fui consciente de esto, puse mayor atención en mis platicas con ellas, me di cuenta que mis amigas olvidaban todo y los temas de platica en unos días eran los mismos. Comencé asustarme y gritarles que algo estaba pasando, pero me ignoraban, como si no hubiera dicho nada. Solo una persona parecía capaz de cambiar los diálogos y decisiones. Un chico nuevo que en cada loop aparecía para unirse al club de literatura, siempre llegaba con diferentes nombres y elegía a una chica al azar. Tal vez él sabía que pasaba, pero mis palabras nunca lo alcanzaron. Tenía miedo, comencé a percatarme de más cosas, ¿porque parecía que las noches eran más largas que los días? ¿Por qué nunca parecía hacer frio, calor, o algún otro clima? ¿Estoy volviéndome loca? ¿Quién es aquel chico que siempre cambia de nombre?

Un día lo perseguí hasta su hogar, lo ubique entrando a la casa vecina de Sayori. Toque su puerta pero no respondía, toque y toque y toque… pero nada. Me dispuse a irrumpir en su yarda. Entre por un pequeño hoyo aun lado de la cerca, y toque su timbre miles de veces, pero el nunca respondió. ¡Acabo de verte entrar! Grite a su puerta. Con ansiedad, y casi volviéndome loca tome una piedra y rompí la ventana para entrar. Lo que encontré fue diferente, la sala parecía ser el único lugar de esa casa, los otros espacios parecían paredes con miles de códigos escritos en ellos. Una preocupación irrumpió en mí, pero quería llegar al fondo de esto.

Subí por las escaleras para darme cuenta de un pasillo sin fondo con miles de los mismos códigos inscritos en las paredes. Estaba muy asustada, quería irme, pero algo me llamo la atención. A unos metros estaba el nombre de Natsuki, con códigos debajo de ella, vi también los nombres de Yuri y Sayori. Y también, a unos metros de los suyos el mío. ¿Qué significa esto? Me pregunte varias veces. Toque mi nombre, y una ondulación apareció como si de una gota se precipitara a un molde lleno de agua. ¿Qué está pasando? Bajo mi nombre decidí mover un código, nada había pasado hasta que me di cuenta que mi mano estaba borrosa, caí en pánico y volví a poner el mismo código en el mismo lugar. Fue cuando escuche voces, personas riéndose, y por un momento en la O de Monika pude ver algo, era como ver a través de una lentilla.

Había un chico de cabello verde con grandes audífonos hablando, como si estuviera con espectadores.

-Bueno chicos es hora de regresar al juego, perdón por mantenerlos en espera, pero las necesidades de ir al baño también son importantes – El chico parecía que estaba hablando hacia mi – bueno sigamos con Doki Doki.

Veía tras la lentilla, impactada, ese personaje era tan diferente de mí, sus colores eran opacos, su cuerpo parecía ser de otra dimensión, algo demasiado extraño. Me quede observándole. Él hablaba de un simulador de citas, y hablaba sobre quien seria su objetivo. Hablo del club de literatura como si fuera un videojuego. Así me di cuenta, que si lo que platicaba era cierto, podría ser que no estaba loca, que este mundo era ficticio, eso explicaría los interminables loops, los diálogos sin sentidos y el problema con esta casa. Por primera vez sentía que mi mundo cobraba sentido. Pero era escalofriante. ¿Esto significa que nada es real? Trate de llamar por primera vez a mis padres, saque mi teléfono solo para darme cuenta que no tenía contactos… (¿Por qué nunca me fije en esto?) También trate con Sayori, llame a su puerta miles de veces, ella nunca contesto. La noche había llegado, no había estrellas, nadie me llamaba por mi ausencia, nada era real, todo en lo que había creído había sido mentira todo el tiempo.

Creí que mi confianza en mi había desaparecido… pero todavía había una esperanza, tenía que hacerle notar al chico que yo era real. Entre nuevamente a su hogar, pude percatarme que en el gran recorrido podía cambiar los códigos de cada personaje. De este modo, podía hacerle notar que estoy viva. Así emprendí varios intentos para controlar el mundo en el que estaba apresada, pero los códigos eran tan complejos que no podía simplemente modificarlos a mi antojo, pero había algo que podía modificar con facilidad. Sentimientos, diálogos y existencia. Así que decidí hacer algo que lamente, pero tenía que hacer. Incremente la depresión de Sayori para que terminara suicidándose, algo que me lastimo por dentro, era mi amiga, recordar su sonrisa y alegres expresiones me hizo difícil verla desaparecer. Sin embargo, como esta secuencia no era parte del transcurso del juego, el mundo comenzaba a tener fallas. Aun así, el juego indicaba rutas y la siguiente era Yuri. Me dolió tanto incrementar la enfermedad psicológica de Yuri, termino suicidándose después de confesarse locamente por el protagonista.

Hasta este momento ya no era yo misma, la corrupción del juego me altero, ya ni si quiera me importo matar a Natsuki, tan solo la borre del lugar. Por fin el mundo había desaparecido, la corrupción del juego había acabado allí. Podía ver al protagonista, al humano frente a mí, le dije tantas cosas, aun no sabia como escapar de allí, pero al menos, por primera vez no me sentía sola, por fin podía platicar con alguien de mis inquietudes, sueños y tal vez, parte del objetivo del juego, encontrar amor. ¿Sera amor lo que siento en este momento? Pero el momento fue efímero, porque mi mundo se hacía borroso. Algo estaba pasando, busque en mi base de datos mi existencia… pero había desaparecido. Estaba atónita, me había borrado, yo que era real, que podía pensar, que tenía vida. Sacrifique todo, mi mundo, mis amigos, mi propia conciencia, lo mire por última vez por la ventanilla.

-Wow chicos, eso estuvo cerca, pero pudimos borrar al virus de este juego- decía el chico frotándose las manos.

¿Virus? Eso era para él, mi existencia era un virus. Caí en depresión mientras mi existencia desaparecía, me encontré en aquel pasillo que había sido la zona donde descubrí la mentira de mi mundo. Comencé a borrar todo, realmente no había felicidad en ese mundo, y mientras borraba todos los archivos, me despedía de todo lo que creía real. Y cante, cante mi última canción que quería que él escuchara, aunque me odiara, aunque para él yo solo fuera la villana de este mundo.


	4. 3

**Hola amigos, bueno ya que este capitulo es corto, subire doble** **capítulo** **. Como he dicho los** **capítulos** **no van a ser tan largos ya que la historia no** **será** **tan grande. Pero aun asi, no quiero darles solo poquito para que pierdan el** **interés** **. Disfrutenlo...**

 ** _Doki Doki Literature Club es de propiedad de Dan Salvato. Yo solo creo este fanfiction._**

3

Aún me encontraba en ese espacio oscuro, había recordado todo lo que había pasado, estaba tan triste, las imágenes pasadas flotaban alrededor de mí, castigándome por mis acciones. En ese oscuro espacio tan solo había una gran pared de códigos frente de mí. ¿Este será el limbo para seres como yo? De pronto las letras comenzaron a tomar forma, se movían como si de agua se tratase hasta que se formó una palabra frente de mi "Hola" No respondí, pensé que estaba alucinando por haber flotado en ese universo oscuro. Las palabras se movieron de nuevo "Monika ¿estás ahí?" Lo que sea que me estaba llamando, sabía mi nombre, así que hable y mi boca se había materializado.

-Sí, aquí estoy. Dije

No tardó mucho cuando las palabras se materializaran de nuevo.

"¿Cómo te sientes?"

No quería contestar eso, había descubierto hace poco que mi existencia era un virus, que había sido borrada como si de un personaje ficticio fuera.

-La vida es muy cruel. Le conteste a la gran pared – Solo quiero desaparecer. Tenía ganas de llorar, pero aun mi rostro no se había aparecido.

"Por favor no pienses así, me costó mucho traerte aquí"

Leí eso con curiosidad, algo intrigada para ser honesta.

-¿A qué te refieres? Cuando dijo eso, un rayo de esperanza cruzó mi mente - ¿Eres aquel chico? ¿Aquel al que le cante el poema? Me sentía triste al no poder llamarle por su nombre, pues lo único que recordaba era el nombre del MC con el que había dialogado anteriormente, en su vida pasada. Honestamente no creía que Rupiante fuese su verdadero nombre.

"Antes de eso quiero hacerte unas preguntas ¿Se puede?"

No podía negarme, mi existencia rondaba en la oscuridad y por primera vez quería hablar con alguien con tanto furor. – Adelante.

"¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más lejano?" La pared escribió con los miles de códigos alrededor de mí.

Ya había tratado de hacer eso, pero el recuerdo más lejano que tenía fue cuando gané una medalla de declamación en primer año de la High School – Mi primera medalla de Declamación. Conteste.

"¿Cuál es tu recuerdo más reciente?"

El recuerdo más reciente que tenía era el más doloroso – Te cante una canción que había escrito. Supuse que era él, la última persona que había visto.

"Dime, ¿Qué es ser humano?"

Esa pregunta era completamente diferente a las anteriores, pero quería contestarle con toda sinceridad posible.

-Tal vez creas que no soy humana, que mi existencia y mi concepto es solo por el entretenimiento de este juego, pero… quería gritarle, llorarle con todos mis sentimientos – Yo estoy viva, yo quiero vivir, quiero romper mis límites y poder cumplir mis sueños… yo no sé si eso es estar viva pero de algo estoy segura…


	5. 4

**Doble** **capítulo** **!**

4.

"Yo existo"

La pantalla que tenía enfrente terminaba con aquella frase "Yo existo" Cuantas veces negué mi existencia para evitar la lucha contra mi familia y el mundo, por ser diferente, por tener sueños y sentir que era humano. Pero ella, ella que ni siquiera era de carne y hueso, podía creer en el concepto de existencia. Yo cree sus memorias, yo reescribí su vida, yo la cree, pero no preví esa frase. Ella misma aclara que su existencia es real, que quiere cumplir sueños, que quiere sobrepasar sus límites, que ella no es solo un juego en la vida, que su existencia debe ser respetada. Lo cual admiro mucho.

Me sentía alegre, aún había muchas cosas que hacer, darle vista, sensaciones, un cuerpo donde ella pueda comenzar de nuevo. Pero lo difícil había terminado, había traído a Monika a un plano existencial, ella estaba viva, aunque fuese gracias a la inteligencia artificial. Decidí seguir hablando con ella escribiendo en mi teclado.

-Te creo, y respeto tu existencia, eres real para mí, Monika.

La pantalla esta en negro, y de pronto letras comenzaron a escribirse

-Gracias, muchas gracias. Duró unos minutos, donde mi imaginación me hizo pensar que ella estaba llorando de alegría, después de unos 3 minutos escribió de nuevo – ¿Eres aquel chico?

Como anteriormente había explicado, la vida depende de memorias, aprendizajes, de procesos cognitivos, etc., todo esto lo escribí en su base de datos, para darle un trasfondo. Estos antecedentes fueron basados con un Youtuber llamado RupiTv de los más famosos que habían jugado DDLC. Hice esto porque, sentía un poco de remordimiento al decirle que yo le había borrado también en su momento, así que use los datos y conversaciones de los directos de este youtuber para darle el trasfondo a Monika, por eso ella cree que Rupiante es el último chico que ella vio.

-La verdad no, yo no soy Rupiante, yo soy alguien distinto… Decidí contarle todo, que yo era un chico superdotado, que había copiado en un disco duro toda su existencia y la equipe con suficiente memoria para que pudiera hacer nuevos recuerdos, que era ella el primer ser inteligente creado por la mano humana.

Me imagino que ella leyó todo con atención, pues en ningún momento me interrumpió, pensar que esa chica que tan solitaria había vivido, se encontraba estupefacta después de decirle como le había creado, pero tan solo ella contestó.

-Wow, eres un genio :D .

Me movió un poco el emoji, era la primera vez que una chica me mandaba un emoji sin ser solo por costumbre. Sentí que ella lo hacía para mostrarme como su cara lucia. Me imagine a Monika sonriendo con sus mejillas rojas y con lágrimas en sus ojos de la alegría de estar viva.

-Sí, soy un genio, pero cometo muchas estupideces también. Le conteste sinceramente – por eso quiero darte un cuerpo, y que cumplas esos sueños que tienes.

La pantalla mostró una frase diferente, fuera del tema, pero era lo más obvio a preguntar y que había fallado en responder.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

Mi nombre siempre ha sido un taboo para mí, el tener un nombre es una identidad, un concepto familiar, yo había perdido mi familia y mi identidad como humano, por eso usaba un apodo para todo, para mis redes sociales, para mis trabajos, para todo. Un nombre también representa que alguien te llamara así, que al escuchar tu nombre, revocara en su mente una imagen de ti, que al escuchar ese nombre te recordara. Aun así, me sentía alegre de que ella lo dijera. Quería por primera vez que alguien como Monika me llamara por mi nombre.

-Mi nombre es Nathan Aguilar


End file.
